With Blisters Plague
by Sonya
Summary: Lex dreams. Slash, spoilers for Memoria.


TITLE: With Blisters Plague  
AUTHOR: Sonya   
EMAIL: sonyajebswbell.net  
FANDOM: Smallville  
SPOILERS: Memoria (2 scenes in particular)  
SUMMARY: _I see Queen Mab hath been with you..._  
PAIRING: Clex  
WORD: 670  
RATING: R  
DISCLAIMER: The boys aren't mine, for shame. So please don't sue. You really wouldn't get much.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The title/summary? R&J. Mercutio's big "dreams" monologue. Just in case anybody missed that reference. Written for the "Isn't it Iconic" Ficlette-a-thon. 250-750 words on Lex and dreams.  
  
THANKS: Madelyn, Skripka and Erin gave me wonderful story advice, which was much appreciated. I didn't always follow it, though, so any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

He stands above the world and screams his rage into the wind. He clutches the baby's blanket to his chest, the cold rain buffeting his body and tearing into him mercilessly.  
  
When Lex looks into the maelstrom, he sees his father's face smiling out at him. The smile is almost reptilian, and the tongue that darts out is forked like a serpent's. But then, to his horror, the edges of his father's face begin to melt away. Drops of his flesh hit the pavement with a pop and a sizzle, steam rising in twisting tendrils that snake up into the sky and slowly vanish from sight.  
  
He tries to look away and suddenly he's standing in a large room, piles of rubble and broken equipment everywhere. He sees the tank with its eerie green light, a single body floating lifelessly inside, and his heart clenches up in his chest. He remembers a name and a face, more familiar to him than his own. Before he even decides to move, he's there, and as the glass breaks and its contents spill out onto the floor around him, he holds his breath.   
  
_Count to ten, backwards. It'll all be over soon, Lex._  
  
Time slows down. The air coats his tongue like molasses and he can't speak. Can't move. He watches as the dark head slowly turns toward him. Inevitable, that this would come to pass, that they would be here. Two separate paths joined together by one moment, eyes locked on a country bridge for a handful of seconds that seemed like miniature eternities. Kingdoms could have been built and destroyed in the time it took for two souls to be inexorably linked, and yet it was really no time at all.  
  
Pale lips move, pleading, and Lex explodes into a frenzy of movement, gripping underneath the arms and pulling until they're free of the glass. They stumble-step toward the furthest wall and collapse in a heap on the floor.  
  
The body underneath him is warm, almost feverish. He looks down, eyes confronted with what seems like yards of naked skin, and he swallows. The boy beneath him is trembling like a leaf.   
  
"Clark," he whispers, hands pushing wet clumps of hair away from his friend's beautiful face. He opens his mouth, intent on asking one of the millions of questions that still obsess him, but the words die on his lips, leaving a rancid taste in his mouth. Before he knows what's happening, he's ravaging the mouth underneath his, consumed with the need to rid himself of this taste that's something like failure and something like death.   
  
He buries his hands in wet, tangled hair as he continues his assault, mouth navigating down Clark's neck, feasting on the smooth column of flesh like it's his last supper before execution and he needs to remember every detail... every lick, every bite, every breathy moan ripped from sinfully perfect lips.  
  
The hips beneath him begin to buck up, pushing against him with almost bruising force, and Lex feels something inside fall away to expose the shadows lurking within. He looks down at his self-appointed savior, and all he sees is a boy too young to know anything about real darkness. When he meets that startled, lust-filled gaze, he knows that there won't be someone to rescue him this time should he fall.  
  
Lex opens his eyes and finds himself in sweat-damp sheets, his cock so hard it aches and his eyes scratchy, as if he's been crying. But that's absurd.   
  
He jacks off in the silence of an empty mansion that will never really be his home. When he finally finds his release, there's no satisfaction in it. It's just as empty as everything else in his life. Meaningless, like the parade of failed relationships he's endured, all cheap copies of the one person he really wants and can never have.  
  
When he thinks he hears a baby begin to cry from somewhere down the hall, Lex closes his eyes and ignores it.  
  
_End._


End file.
